World Domination: Ones Genius
by Lecter R. Purgatory
Summary: Inspired by the origional World Domination Series. I somehow got trancported to the Final Fantasy XII world through my computer. I have only one goal ahead of me now, absolute dominance over this world by any means neccecary!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

_Disclaimer something or other: I do not own anything in this aside from myself, nothing from Square Enix or the implied Code Geass stuff this disclaimer works for all future chapters so I really don't have time for your shit. Its fan fiction after all, the sky is the fucking limit!_

__________________________________________________________________

_  
_I have begun to hate the Winter weather of late, usually when its raining its called 'lazy weather' when you don't feel like doing much, in iconic terms it is also called 'movie weather' for the very same reason.

The rain had temporary subsided for a brief period giving me a head start on heading to the bus stop. I still have my learner's license so I'm not eligible to start driving around on my own at the moment.

Feel free to point and laugh at the stranded 17 year old whom was too lazy to take lessons after passing his written test.....No not me, him!

I trudged down the main road, ignoring some of the unintelligible insults directed at me by some of my 'less inclined' peers. You can tell by that statement alone that I am not very popular in my social group.

But who cares about people who's generic names I cannot be bothered to recall? You don't honestly expect me to remember the names and likeliness of people I meet on the street do you? There'd be nothing to gain doing that!

I held one of my books above my head with one in order to keep my hair dry as the rain seemed to be dawning on a second shower, I have no idea why its not like it takes hours and hours for me to dry my hair.

Abandoning this pose I started a short jog as to catch the bus before it left without me, like hell am I going to wait another four hours to catch the next one. That would not sit well with me as on top of the weather acting up whenever I let my guard down I am now compelled to remain in a slow moving vehicle with people I would not even trust with an ink pen.

I sat on the window isle seat with my bag on the window seat, like I said I don't trust anyone here, least of all with my bag of all things.

I leaned my elbow against the arm of the seat with my hand covering part of my face. From a third person view this would be how a bored person or someone with a headache would look, but this is really just how I sleep in public areas or in class.

After I endured a few spit wads and badly made paper aeroplanes from those in the seats behind me, the bus had pulled at my stop where me and 4 other people who I recognise as my neighbours got off.

I know for a fact that I have the right to say this being an adolescent and all that, and I would really not like to experience the alternative. But indeed, Life sucks.

Anyway, I reckon it's about time we were formally introduced.

My name is Sam. I'm 17 years old, currently attending college a 20-minute drive away, most people I enter the line of sight of regard me as 'emo'. There is of course a rational explanation for this. My skin is pale, and I have black rings around my eyes, think of it like Gaara's from Naruto.

Just to clear everything up, NO I AM NOT EMO OR GAY! That probably won't stop you, but at least I've said it. I only don this appearance as so I can enter places where only this attire is suitable. Safety in numbers after all.

'Why would you need this all the time' you ask? Well, thing is I'm a bit of a nerd given my skill of solving puzzles. I can also get a little overconfident and have a bit of an ego about me. This does not make me a very popular person amongst those who are all muscle and no brain.

I'm usually the kind of person who can trick people into doing things, but usually only when I have prepared such things ahead of time. This does not really answer the question as to why I look like this, so basically it makes some of the more intelligent than most muscle brains to leave me alone.

Guess that makes me sort of like an aspiring con man or something....Huh, now I can go into the business lying my ass off to people I don't know in order for them to give me everything they own, sounds rather like an appealing career choice now that I give it some thought, I shall document it later.

But anyway, back to the situation at hand.

I took the house key out of my shoe in order to unlock the front door, yes you heard me correctly my SHOE. For some reason whenever I lose something it always turns up in my shoes so I figured "why fight it?"

Upon entering my room I sat down at my desk near the window and propped my feet up with my bag on my lap, glancing at my paused game of God Of War II. I really liked this game series, but only because it's a game that requires the player to solve puzzles. An activity that I am very fond of doing if you have yet to notice.

For about a minute I stare at my plain white ceiling, for some reason this is a daily routine for me, stare at the ceiling for a period of 60 seconds. Don't ask me why, it just gives me some peace of mind.

I sighed and took my laptop out of my bag then turned the power on, in my head I was debating whether I should start on my homework or surf the net....

Hands down, the net!

I connected to the internet and began checking my bookmarks for anything new, I was hoping that Kel, or the 'Big Boss' as me and some of my online friends call him, had updated some of his fics on .

I opened my Gmail inbox on a separate window, noticing finding about three or so emails one of my subscription to the Square Enix website the second from one of my friends from the Guild and the last one was from an unknown sender, probably a chain letter.

"Ugh" I grunted as I opened the link to the third email first, both because it was at the top of the three indicating it was sent more recently than the other two and because I was 'oh-so looking forward to see what good fortune would bestow upon me or what terrible accident would befall me should I forward it to 20 people or not.

That is called sarcasm people, just another service I offer. I apologies but I do not give lessons or perform at children's parties..... Again, that is sarcasm

When I clicked on it my entire screen went black! "What the-?" I asked no one in particular as I began to fidget with a few of the buttons and randomly clicked the mouse.

When that failed I began to inspect the main details of my laptop, the computer lights were green, the generator was still running and the monitor was on. What the fuck was in that email!?

Right now, I bet some middle aged bloke with an early _Macintosh_ brand PC is sitting in his mothers basement with the armpit area's of his gay Jonas Brothers t-shirt stained with grime after several days without bathing is laughing his ass off.

Huh, that sounded a bit too specific for some reason.

"God dammit!" I cursed while dropping my laptop unceremoniously onto the floor out of frustration. Realizing my mistake I picked it back up and attempted to reset it.

When the drive failed to comply with what I was trying to do I unplugged it and held it up as to see the underside of it. I know there was probably nothing of interest there at all, but I'm kind of hoping I won't have lost all of my data to some jackass who sent me a virus.

Then again I don't even know it is a virus, it could just be a problem with the software for all I know.

Setting it down on the table I consulted the box the laptop came in, its brand new and I only just finished putting all the data from the family computer and deleted it, I have the right to be pissed. But before I could so much as blink, the unthinkable happened.

It exploded.

Yeah...That was kind of weird.

I was practically launched backwards THROUGH my fucking bedroom wall into the paddock outside where we keep the sheep. Well, I SHOULD have gone into the paddock at first I felt like I was flying backwards as if some invisible force was pulling me backwards a great distance before it felt like I was.... falling.

Not the normal kind either, when your falling you can feel and hear the wind whirling past you with all the stuff flying out of your pockets after being flapped around and stuff, but this felt more like I was being dragged down into deep as water.... It's kind of hard to describe, but by the end of it I had fallen flat on my face on a stone tile floor.

If your the kind of person who likes to skip ahead of the story and guess what is about to happen you'll probably be saying stuff like "he's arrived in a Final Fantasy world, at last this bastard is having something happen to him etc."

If that is what you are thinking, then you are entirely correct.

I blinked my eyes open slowly, smelling smoke in the air. I leaned up and began to take in my surroundings. I was on a stone bridge surrounded my large towers and other such things. Sort of like a castle or a fortress, it looked sort of familiar. As if I had seen it before from somewhere.

However I didn't have it in me to ponder these thoughts, I was a little more surprised that my laptop had exploded and thrown me through a wall in which case instead of landing in a paddock I am now on a bridge somewhere else entirely!

O.o - Me. "Holy shit!"

Before I could so much as think of where I might be I began to hear what sounded like screaming. I leapt up to my feet in shock and quickly began looking for the source of the noise. My eyes lead me to over the ledge of the bridge.

I slowly approached the edge in small sidesteps, as if afraid it might crumble away, and peeked over the rail. My jaw dropped at what I witnessed below.

Women screaming, children crying and the old were begging as they were being stuck down by armored men that looked like medieval knights wielding large swords and were fighting what looked to be simple villagers bearing somewhat old and used weapons compared to the knights.

Their resistance did not seem to be putting up a gallant fight as their opposition.

Blood splattered everywhere when a blade made contact with flesh, with a practiced effort. Some stood and fought both solitary and in small groups, it was obvious that few were untrained in the art of combat, as they wore no protective clothing and

Those small squads fell quickly to the might of the armored soldiers, both due to their superior weaponry and their numbers. They lacked sophistication of strategy but their sheer dominance made up for it and more.

At first I thought this was a war, a battle for land, glory and power. But from the look of how ruthlessly these people butchered the weak, the helpless and those who had already surrendered made it a less likely scenario.

This wasn't a war. This was wholesale slaughter!

I stared at the massacre before me, mouth agape like a fish out of water in a rather comical fashion. In any other situation I might have laughed at how stupid I thought I looked, but this was sickening.

But in light of the entire situation my mind was reeling with questions unrelated to all the fighting and more to do with myself. Where am I? How did I get here? Why do I feel so comfortable in leather pants? And other stuff about my current predicament altogether, I could only sum it all up into one word.

"Bugger."

_**Zeffy Note: I owe the idea for this to Writing Sage Kel and his World Domination works that some bastard took it upon themselves to delete late last year.**_

_**It's basically going to be how a person would take over the world with his wit and intellect rather than raw power, we'll be throwing in the aspects of Code Geass and some rivalry into it as well.**_

_**Me and Demi will be updating weekly, and please don't forget to review as we are trying to win a bet.**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

Okay, recap my current situation.

I came home after a crappy day of school, my computer fucked up on me and exploded, Instead of going through the wall and just outside in a normal sense of the situation, I am now in a different place completely where a savage one sided war is going on at the moment with me in-between the two.

At the moment I've entered a sitting position with my knees against my chest and my hand fidgeting with my hair like Near from Death Note. This is the position I revert to when I'm trying to process my situation when I'm under pressure, and right now this counts towards that category!

So far I have two logical explanations. One, I am in some sort of coma at the moment meaning I am in a shit load of trouble medically. Or two, I'm dead and I'm in a shit load of trouble religiously.

If it's the second one, I hope to god this is only some effect similar to that movie _Five people you meet in Heaven._ Then again if it's in relation its the first one, I have no proof whatsoever that I'm in a coma instead this could be some bizarre realistic dream due to something in the computer when it blew up.

As much as I'd like to believe that possible explanation I can already see two flaws in it. The first being that no one ever considers or even mentions the subject of 'dream' when you're dreaming.

Second, my computer was an 'Apple' environmental brand. It said on the back of the box that it did not contain any harmful substances like Mercury or battery acid. So this only arouses the question as to why the computer exploded in the first place?

In an offhand topic your probably wondering how I can think like this while there is a ton of bloodshed happening right in front of me. Well its probably my talent aside from being able to sleep in a position that makes me look like I'm thinking hard about what I'm doing and being able to instantly find the end of the sellotape roll. Yeah, be jealous!

Before I could move to check the situation again I was surprised by a large piece rock falling from somewhere above me sealing one of my two exits, okay the sound of the explosion did most of that. I grew up in the country, I am not used to loud noises outside of a cinema.

Not being one to sit and wait for something to come along and kill me, I began to do a crouching run; it would be in my best interest to go undetected by remaining behind the railing of the bridge.

Looking back on my actions then, I admit were cowardly while people were dying all around me. But under the circumstances that I cannot fight or let alone know where the hell I am is enough to justify those actions.

I reached one end of the bridge in tact and began to 'power walk' down the corridors aimlessly. But no matter how far away I got from the bridge I was at I could still hear people screaming.

I attempted to block them out by singing Linkin Park in my head, when that failed I began trying to figure out where I was, that would at least give me a clue as to what can do. Some place with castles shortens the list considerably as well as people who still dress up in Armour and use swords as their primary weapons...

Yeah I'll have to draw a blank.

I stopped to try deducing this situation a little more, assuming the 'standing thinking position.' "This could all simply be a reenactment of a war from the medieval ages" I said to myself, it's easier to figure something out if you say it out loud.

"But where the hell did they have Armour like that? And the slaughtering of innocents was way too real. I doubt they'd go so far as to start demolishing their own property for something like this." I mumbled to myself, leaning against the stone wall slightly with my face cradled in my hands.

Another pose I assume when I am in deep thought. Apparently I have more of them then I do hairs on my head.

_"Infidel!"_

_"For his majesty, Lord Vayne!"_

I made a high pitched squeak of surprise as I heard the British accents of about 15 or so men shouting in a union as they charged a group of locals in the corridor behind me.

Not prepared to be noticed and hacked to pieces by these guys I tiptoed away in the opposite direction, away from the battle. Again, my methods were cowardly but I am more interested in living rather than fighting a war that is not my own.

"I have to get the fuck out of this place!" I declared to myself as my hands balled into fists.

I broke into a jog as to keep turning corners swiftly, its safe to assume that the fighting is going on in all parts of the castle as well as the grounds outside.

Praise the lords; I managed to find a large door that looked to be about 20 feet tall. WHO THE HELL NEEDS A DOOR THAT BIG!? Ah screw it, as long as it's a way of the castle to the outside I can't complain.

I might have a less chance of survival outside than I do inside as the fighting is more commonplace, but there's no use standing around and waiting is there?

I would like to say I opened the door right then, but that would be a lie. Truth is the damn this didn't have a doorknob or anything like the other normal sized ones. It had this weird mechanism similar to the black that forces the door shut like in the movies with old castles in them, only much more complicated.

"...Okay, who the hell makes a lock with fifteen switches for a wooden door!?" I asked no one in particular, it just felt like some time since I actually said anything out loud.

It took me about ten minutes to figure out how to open the door since more than a third of all the switches seemed to do nothing related to the door at all. Why the hell are the switches that control the shutters on the windows in the next room on the second floor down by the entrance?

I swear the architect here is TRYING to piss off all the inhabitants of the castle, soldier and invader alike!

When I finally managed to unlock the damn thing, I opened it just enough to stick my head through and peek to see if there is anyone around. Fortune favors me as there are only...Dead bodies of the soldier's victims.

O.o - Me. "Jesus of Suburbia..." (I avoid blasphemy by quoting a Green Day song.... That's just unbelievably sad on my part)

I opened the door to let myself into the courtyard, namely since this is my first time seeing a dead body up close. They're different in real life and outside of films. I don't know what it is, they just don't move or anything.

Then again that is to be expected of a dead body, In fact its much better this way rather than them getting up and lurching around.

After getting a close enough view I could feel my lunch back up on me. Acting as one could in such a situation I vomited onto the floor. It may not

"It appears I'm not as tough as I thought I was." I mused, in an attempt to distract myself from all the death surrounding me. An effort proved unsatisfactory to my preferred results.

I stumbled around the corpses of those who had fallen in battle and those who were slaughtered in the name of fun. I could feel a knot in my stomach seeing these things, there was one person who was covered in cuts and both of his eyes poked out. Judging from his posture he was executed afterwards.

Those soldiers are little more than barbarians.

I was trying to avert my eyes from the butchered people, but its kind of hard to do so, its what I call the 'SAW franchise effect'. You know you shouldn't look and that is exactly why you are.

I would've attempted to make light of the situation by making a sandwich joke of some kind, but that thought was discarded from what entered my sights next, my jaw dropped.

A large yellow bird which would be about 5 feet taller than me was lying on its side with several arrows lodged in its side, bellow a saddle which someone had put on it to ride into battle.

"Is....Is that a Chocobo?" I gawked at the giant bird carcass with mixed emotions of sadness and a sort of hushed excitement, how often does someone see something like this?

Realization dawned on me; if this is a real live chocobo then does this mean I have literally been transported to a Final Fantasy world? Now that I think about it, the environment and the soldiers Armour did look familiar to me.

It wasn't up until now I actually began taking in my surroundings rather than just observing them. I recalled some of what I had seen in order to draw a hunch as to what world I may be in.

"Is this....Ivalice?" I asked myself slowly.

I don't know how I was so easy to believe this just by seeing a giant dead bird and medieval Armour to get this conclusion, gamer's deformity I suppose.

My emotions at this point were mixed. I was jumping for joy at the fact that I was in where millions of my generation would kill to be. I was exited that the fact I could go an adventure or something in another world, that is always awesome.

But right now there is one huge backslash in this situation.

Right now I'm in a foreign world where know one knows me, no one from home knows I'm here and if I die than no one will care, its a war after all. Who's going to go looking into the past of someone who practically fell from the sky?

So I don't think I'm in any position to take risks until I can at least find someplace where people are NOT trying to butcher each other and their families.

Perhaps I should have spent more time trying to stay on the move than being in deep thought while surrounded with dead people and birds, due to my current predicament.

"Seize him! In the name of his Imperial Majesty!"

I slowly turned my head to the right and saw a small squad of armored men some carrying swords and others rifles, RIFLES of all things! The worst part is that they were charging towards me with their weapons held above their heads...Except the marksmen they seemed to take aim while on the move.

My next move was predictable enough.

O.O - Me. "Fuck this, I'm out!"

Yeah...

This was my cue to run away like a scared rabbit. I'd expected since they were wearing heavy Armour they wouldn't be able to catch up to me, but all those who know me personally will know that it's is my folly.

This was probably my greatest weakness besides my apple addiction, I am athletically under whelming. Unable to run any distance for any period of time, don't get me wrong I'm not overweight or anything, I'm actually rather skinny. It's just that I have the physical prowess of a teenager who engages in little to no outdoor activates or sports.

Just using your head, unfortunately, can't solve every problem I encounter.

I'll tell you something, it is not appealing running from a bunch of armored guys carrying medieval weapons, in the middle of a war if you can believe it! You can hear people screaming, begging and oftentimes explosions just outside the thin layer of bricks beside me.

"I.... definitely need.... to go.... to.... a... gym or.... someth- HOLY SHIT FIREBALL!" I yelped, as a giant frickin ball of fire whizzed passed my head, singed a few stray hairs and set the carpet in front me in fire. The residents are going to be pissed at that.

I looked over my shoulder and saw FUCK ME! THEY'RE PRACTICALLY BEHIND ME!!! Seriously I'm running hard out and those guys look like their doing a small jog to catch up to me the distance between us is about 15 meters give or take, am I THAT a slow runner? The academically correct answer is: yes.

This is humiliating! I have barely run the distance equivalent of a lap around my school gym and I already have a stitch! That and the soldiers are catching up to me despite the handicap of wearing the heavy Armour. Maybe I shouldn't have skipped all those P.E classes. (You should have seen how pathetic I looked 20 seconds into the 100-meter dash)

Curse my inability to do anything outside of theoretical strategy!

I ran down the second corridor, closing the door behind me after entering. I attempted to push over a wardrobe over as to secure the door even more, but as I said I am athletically challenged, so I abandoned that Idea in order to run ahead of them further.

You'd be surprised how you can keep on running despite being tired if your life is in peril. I shall have to remember that tactic when I desperately need exercise, only I shall make sure I don't actually die!

I ran up the stairs with great effort (By my standards that is practically a miracle) and entered the chambers; I made an attempt to lock it behind me when I noticed that the door did not have a lock. Damn!

Whoever he architect of this building is I hope he is being tortured endlessly by his neighbors close harmony singing!

There was not much to this place, it was a simple collection of rooms and hallways made of grimy stone and dusty tapestries. I guess the janitors don't have clearance here or something, 'enter the temple some guy had built and you'll go to hell' god, people are stupid here.

I didn't have any time to process my surroundings I just continued while clutching my side and panting like a fat kid made to run a marathon, have pity on me and my limited athletic capabilities.

My efforts to escape the guys chasing me were of little help; I had gotten to the end of the corridor to a large room with a bunch of tapestry's and rugs as thick as Hong Kong's phone book all piled against the wall, a pretty weird ass waiting room.

At the other end of the room was ANOTHER flight of stairs (Why did it have to be fucking STAIRS!?) leading up to a door shaped like an upside down.... thing. I have no idea what the hell it looks like; use your imagination while I try to put some distance from the people intending to kill me.

The room at the top of the stairs was considerably smaller and grubbier than the other one, just one or two tapestries and a large circular rug in the center of the room. The worst part was not that there were dozens of butchered women and children in this room but this was a dead end.

Okay, seriously first the bastard architect makes a door with fifteen switches that have nothing to do with the door at all, makes the doors that should have locks on them easily accessible from both sides and NOW designed a fucking temple with only one way in and out!

ITS COMMON FUCKING KNOWELEDGE THAT YOU HAVE TO HAVE MORE THAN ONE WAY OUT OF SOMEPLACE!!! Otherwise it's just a deathtrap, now because of someone's stupidity I'm going to get killed.

I turned to face the door to see the armored blokes blocking the exit, I have a close up view of them this time, which given what I could recognize it did not make me feel any better.

I stared at the Armour for a few seconds before I remembered where I had seen them before. These are Judges the military elites among the others, with them Is a Judge Magister who leads them...Things are not looking good on my end.

"This is like crushing ants, there's no end to you people. Zargabaath! Earn your title and execute the boy." The one in more shiny Armour with a spiky headdress thing on his helmet addressed to what I assume is his Sergeant. Who silently stepped forward and drew his sword from its sheath.

I stepped back slowly as the guy advanced, he was taking his sweet ass time as well. Either he enjoys watching me squirm or he is rather hesitant in his actions, I'm not sure what to make of it due to me being unable to see his face.

As I felt the wall against my back, I felt the hopelessness of the situation tenfold. There was small chance of a rescue and its not like I can fight my way out, even If I did manage to knock him down there's no where to run with my leg buggered as it is, and I'd still have to put up with 6 other guys, 3 of which have RIFLES of all things. What the hell happened to medieval weaponry?

I swung my fist at him in a futile attempt to fight him off, as expected it did little good. Not only did I hurt my hand on his Armour but he also grasped my arm by the elbow and cast me to the ground in front of his superior.

He towered above me; the lighting in the room was dim enough to make him look like the devil from my current position. I scrambled backwards from him, in the dirt like a fool.

I attempted to get up and make another run for it, despite the fact it would most certainly kill me. But by the time I was on my feet the bastard by the door fucking SHOT me in the leg above my ankle, where the fuck is the fair play in this!?

I was almost about to beg for my life but he didn't give me that chance.

He met my silent plea with the steel of his blade.

The pain was excruciating, right now I don't really care about being shot now that I am being fucking STABBED right in the belly, and you see the damn blade coming at you in slow motion. WHAT THE FUCK!?

Trust me on this, it aint fun when you see the serrated tip of some guys sword slowly be raised about a foot and a half above your abdomen before bringing it down with little warning, seeing your scarlet red blood splatter across the blokes sword and Armour.

Wow, that entire last paragraph sounded gay...So gay.

I know what you're thinking, you're probably asking "Wait, aren't you supposed to miraculously kill them BEFORE you get butchered?" If that is what you are thinking, then you watch far too much anime.

As I said, the pain was excruciating. Somehow, despite being stabbed in the gut, blood managed to seep into my lungs causing me to cough up blood. It did not help the situation when the bastard saw it necessary to TWIST the blade while it was in there. Now I know how the guy from SAW felt.

My vision started to get blurry as it was getting harder to breath; I began to feel a little lightheaded and almost didn't feel it when he ripped the sword out. And I had expected it to hurt more than it did when it was going in.

Dear god, this is it. I'm about to cop it in a world where no one knows me, let alone knows I'm even here. I haven't even gotten to do anything constructive with my life, I HAVEN'T EVEN BOUGHT THE LATEST GREEN DAY CD YET!

While my brain function started to slowly fade around the time when I was partly expressing my love of Green Day music, I suddenly started to feel a warm.... Well, for want of a better word; embrace.

While it felt like I was floating in dark cold water, I assumed it was the river Styx or something similar. But the warmth felt more like a lingering presence, as if there was someone beside me.

Okay, who the FUCK urinated in the River Styx!?

_"It seems you are not ready to die."_

O.o - Me. "What the-?"

At first, I thought stuff regarding heaven and hell, its hard to deduce anything if you can't identify it at all. In the midst of my thoughts I could hear that voice echo all around me.

_"If I was to offer you the power to continue, would you take it?"_

Was this a rhetorical question? Or did it really expect me to answer? I recall philosopher saying "Trust what you see, voices can come from anywhere." Since I never really had any experience in this matter up until now, I must say I agree.

I'm not at all sure what the hell's going on, but I doubt I'm speaking to God or the Devil at all. The voice was feminine and nearly alien, I was not sure what to make of it at all.

"What the hell is this!?" I demanded with a high voice, oh common like this wouldn't freak you out at all! God knows what'll happens after you die HERE of all places!

The voice did not seem to want to answer my question. In fact it just continued as if it didn't hear me, Selective deafness the lazy bastard.

_"There will be a price for this power, when you finally leave this plane of life you will not be able to enter heaven or hell. Do you accept the consequences for a second chance? Or will you take your chances in the afterlife now?"_

This is starting to sound a lot like that movie; The Crow...

Although I was still nervous about this entire situation, this did cause me to start thinking about my options again. Basically the voice is implying I could return to life until I die again. With some sort of 'power' as well, that is a big plus.

It sounds like a pretty fair deal but I can't go to heaven or hell after I die? That's kind of a big sacrifice if they actually do exist, given the evidence of my current predicament this counts as a religious experience. Then again she merely mentioned heaven or hell, for all I know there could be no such thing as Heaven or Hell.

No, It's safer to assume that Heaven and Hell do exist. She said that there would be a cost, if I cannot go to heaven or hell when I die because they don't exist then what would I be paying with?

Lets see...I can die now and take my chances of getting into heaven (or hell) provided they are real, or I can live and go to neither when its all over.

Ah screw it! If I choose to die now there's a 50/50 chance of me going to hell, I doubt its considered a wise choice to give up a second shot at life just to go to hell. If I was originally going to heaven than I'll just have to live with that, ain't I?

That, and if those two are no longer open to me I can be a sinful as I want and not have to burn for all eternity! The only drawback is that I have no idea when I am going to die, but that's a risk everyone takes when they enter any form of life.

"Yes, whatever you're offering I'll take it!" I announced to the voice clearly and in the most majestic voice I could...I hope it doesn't think I'm a total try hard though.

Upon agreeing with the voice I could feel small stabbing pains his my right leg and my abdomen as if I were being poked with hundreds of needles, the bullet and stab wounds were being stitched up.

Do you have any idea how weird it feels, not to mention LOOKS when you see bits of your flesh knitting back together as if it was some kind of zipper? I thought not.

My attention towards the newly healed leg and the now non-existent hole in my belly was diverted due to the existence of something equally strange.

Above me I could see a small light, like a candle. I could feel my body moving up towards it like Kratos from God Of War II, as I got closer it seemed to shape into a familiar sight, the temple ceiling.

Once again I felt cold stone floor beneath me as I breathed once more, air never felt so good. I knew I wasn't 'reborn' simply reanimated. But I still felt as if I was a new man, my limbs felt less delicate than they did before. More cherishable, that's to be expected from a near death experience

Does this count as a near death experience? I'm not sure, I shall contact my friend, Munchin. At the next possible opportunity and ask him, I wonder if they have the Internet in Ivalice?

I pulled myself off the ground, sighing with relief that I had 'escaped' death in light of the word, I am giving myself far too much credit for my return but since the voice didn't claim its identity I shall assume its thanks.

I looked over my body, noting that the hole in my shirt is still present and covered in relatively dry blood but no wound. It was the same with the bullet hole on the left leg of my jeans, no wound just blood and torn clothing.

I know I saw the wounds heal; I just had to be sure of myself. Hell you wouldn't believe it either.

Given how the blood is dry on my skin and clothes, it indicates that some time has passed since I woke up. But also given with how my blood pooled around me and is still mostly wet it means that I'm within the first 28 hours of 'dying.'

Yeah, I know I need to get a life. Given what people have told me, but right now I'm in a final fantasy world and you guys ain't, so.... yeah I shall proceed to laugh in your faces where you cannot possibly hurt me.

HA HA HA!

After looking my body over briefly I raised two fingers up to my right eye, where the still lingering warmth seemed to migrate from the rest of my body, It kind of feels like there's something hot behind it, not painful just strange.

Maybe that 'thing' which brought me back was still present somehow; oh crap I hope the voice isn't pissed at me taking its credit!

Now that I look around, this room looks like the Fayth of Besaid from Final Fantasy X except for Valefor's glowing statue there is some sort of Insignia, I don't recognize it at all but I guess it might be some reference to a godly figure of some sort. It doesn't matter, as I really don't care.

I bent over to pick up a piece of a broken mirror, bloody vandals. I looked in the thing, which reflected my right eye.

Ghostly gray with some of my black fringe matted over it, there was nothing special different about it despite the hot feeling. Much to my disappointment, I could have at least had popped blood vessel just to liven the mood.

I didn't have much time to gather my thoughts to the new situation as a new possible threat appeared.

Two armored soldiers, they weren't the ones from before but there's no mistaking that they are in the Arcadian military, just great.

"What the-? Are all these people dead already?"

"You! Boy, what happened here? Did you do all this!?"

I held back a chuckle, they must be of a lower rank and thus uninformed of the Judges actions. Instead they think I'm the one who killed these people, I made sure to make mental notes of their equipment also their faces as their visors were removed for better view.

Although I had absolutely no clue what I was doing I felt as if I was above these two, I felt as if nothing they could do could hurt me. It may just be the adrenaline talking but I actually think I can take these guys!

"It appears the Judges were not supposed to slaughter the temple goers If you are kept in the dark about it." I mused myself confidently; man I'm not usually this cool around people who favor violence much more than they do diplomacy.

"What are you talking about? What is this!?" One of them demanded, pointing his rifle at me cautiously. The other did the same only with more fear in him than his partner.

The familiar feeling of arrogance took over as I brushed hair out of my face, revealing my right eye. It was no longer gray like it as before, it was now a reddish orange hue, demonic looking with white pupils that were slitted likes a snake.

"I, Lecter R. Purgatory command you, lay down your arms" I ordered with a sweeping motion with my hand as the hot feeling behind my now demonic eye seemed to burst forward towards them, like an invisible shadow had ensnared them. God my metaphors need work.

On another note I have very expressive hands, I should probably stop flourishing them around when trying to look dramatic, god damnit I look like the woman from Mama Mia!

For a moment there was a look of sick surprise on their faces before they reverted to the same serious expression they had before. Obediently they lay their weapons by their feet and actually KNEELED. I tell ya; in real life it's a really flattering notion to a certain extent at least.

Holy shit.

I'm not sure why I did that before, I'm not even certain if you call it instinct but when I ordered them to drop their weapons they obeyed...Was this the power that voice spoke of?

The power to control others?

"Henh henh henh henh henh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed openly, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime I laughed without having to think about it at all, a natural laugh.....Seems more like a semi cackle now that I look back on it.

Ironically before I could move to collect their weapons, an explosion met the side of the temple and a large chunk of it crumbled away, the soldiers and their weapons with it.

Fuck.

Strangely I didn't feel as frustrated as I would normally be in these kinds of situations, I looked back at my reflection in the mirror fragment I could see that my right eye was back to its normal light gray color. How convenient, it would have been a pain in the ass if it were always active.

With this power... There are so many more options open to me now; I am in a Final Fantasy World with the power to control anyone around me. This is probably every dictators and Michael Jackson's wet dream.

I looked back at where the two soldiers were blown up, it seems like a shame that they died on me; I could have used their protection. But it doesn't matter anyway; the only real purpose they would've served was run ahead of the corridors as to help me find my way faster I only really needed their weapons.

I smirked while inwardly laughing like a lunatic. I began to casually walk back down the hallways, unaffected by the presence of the war. I stepped over a lot of death bodies and in a lot of blood, but I no longer cared.

I brushed the hair out of my eyes as the warm feeling reemerged in accordance to my will. I'm not out of the woods yet, and right now I have the tool to assist me in that matter.

I shall test the specks of my new weapon later, for now I believe there is a higher goal available to me, I'm through with living on my knees for others and playing by their rules. It's about time I started playing by my own, this shall be a day log remembered.

This will be the day that a demon was born anew.

_**Zeffy Note: Wow, this chapter's longer than I intended.... That and all the complex vocabulary and low speaking parts made it more frustrating, a necessary evil in order to make me seem more intelligent it seems...The arrogance however was not hard to create at all.**_

_**This is where the whole 'Code Geass' stuff comes into play, I'm the 'Lelouch' of the story, but I'm hoping to put some stuff from One Piece and other anime into other OC's later in the story.**_


End file.
